


(in)Formal Reprimand

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Insubordination, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes a bit too far when talking about Chekov and Bones doesn't take lightly to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in)Formal Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



The blow came out of nowhere, and for a moment, nobody really believed it had actually happened.

Striking your captain, and in front of others?

No, no way could that happen. That's insubordination; you can get put in the brig for that and court martialed. You could lose everything, from your rank to your reputation.

But not if your name was McCoy, apparently.

Jim reeled, used to getting hit, but still caught off guard by  _who_ hit him. Violence wasn't McCoy's way of dealing with problems - no, he was a talker, and talk he did.

So  _this_ was unexpected.

"You had better watch your gotdamn mouth 'round me, Jim," McCoy growled. "I don't care if you file a formal complain againt me, but I won't stand here and let someone be so openly disrespected. Not by you, or anyone else for that matter."

Jim stared dumbly at his friend while clutching his jaw. He had only jokingly stated, "Old enough to be on alpha shift, old enough to fuck, huh Bones?" It was the truth: Chekov was on the alpha shift, and McCoy was fucking him - why the hit, Jim couldn't figure out.

"Dude, I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, well I'm not!" McCoy snapped. He was aware of everyone watching them, waiting for maybe a sign of discipline, but it never came. Instead, Jim rubbed his face, then pat McCoy on the shoulder.

"I see he means a lot to you."

"You're damn skippy," McCoy huffed. "And I'll knock your ass out as many times as I have to in order to get you to remember that."

It wouldn't take many more times for Jim to remember this - the first time McCoy ever struck him in pure anger - but he also was aware of the onlookers in the rec room. McCoy couldn't go unpunished.

"I want you in deck 2 gym in fifteen minutes, McCoy," Jim ordered, the flash of mischeif in his eye belieing the authoritative tone in his voice.

McCoy shurgged and rolled his shoulders. Okay, yeah, he could handle a bit of posturing and sparring, just for Jim's sake. He  _did_ act out of line, afterall. McCoy was more than aware of the leniancy his friendship with Jim awarded him. Before Jim could walk off, however, McCoy grabbed his arm.

"Apologize to the ensign," McCoy demanded, raising an eye brow when Jim rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Ensign Chekov, I apologize for my inappropriate comments."

Chekov stared up at him in total surprise, as if he hadn't expected a response directed towards him. Chekov eyed the bruise slowly forming on Jim's jaw and nodded. "I accept your apology, captain."

Satisfied, Bones turned to Jim and smirked. "See you in ten minutes,  _sir_."

Jim scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, just be ready to get your old, ornery, insubordinate ass handed to you."


End file.
